little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Ursula Callistis/Gallery
This is an image gallery for Ursula Callistis. Please add the correct content corresponding to the character gallery. Gallery Official Art Ursula Callistis= Ursula Design.png| The official design of Ursula. Ursula sheet.png|Ursula's character design from the official website. Ursula SD art.png|SD art of Ursula from the official website. Ursula Concept Design LWA.jpg Ursula Concept Design 2 LWA.jpg Ursula and Nelson Concept Design LWA Short.jpg|Concept design of Nelson and Ursula. Notice that this includes a teacher with eye patch (whom hinted to be the former's early version) and Ursula smoking. |-|Shiny Chariot= Chariot_design_.jpg| Chariot's performance outfit Chariot Design.png|Final Design Shiny chariot magical festa.jpg|A poster of Shiny Chariot. Shiny Ray song cover from LWATV.jpg|Anime cover for the first opening, Shiny Ray Chariot SD art.png|SD art of Shiny Chariot from the official website. Shiny Chariot Concept Design LWA.jpg Short Films Ursula Callistis= Screenshots Ursula.png Professor.jpg Ursula megaphone.png Animated gifs Ursula Akko Lotte and Shiny Rod.gif|Ursula when Akko shows her the Shiny Rod (original film) |-|Shiny Chariot= Screenshots Shiny Chariot.jpg That's one way to ride it.png| Chariot riding the Shiny Valley during her show as seen in first short. Shiny Chariot.jpg| Shiny Chariot during her show as seen in first short. Shiny chariot magical festa.jpg| The magical festival poster that Akko has on her wall. Shiny arc.jpg| Chariot using Shiny Arc in her performance as seen in first short. Animated gifs TV Series Ursula Callistis= Screenshots Ursulafull.png Ursulastro.jpg Eavesdropping.png|Ursula evedropping on the coversation. Hope.jpg|Ursula looks hopeful. Ursulafountainofpolaris.png Ursulamad.png|Ursula yelling at professor Finnelan. Hai.jpg Professor Ursula smile.png Akko at the door.png|Ursula suprised that Akko is at the door. Ursula eyes.png Ursulanight.png Ursulaface.png Ursula book.png Chariotsecurity.png|Ursula through Croix's security camera. Ursulaeye.png Ursulafourthword.png|Ursula's explaining the fourth word. Ursulawiththerodinthelibrary.png|Ursula holding the Shiny Rod in the Library. Chariotglaring.png Ursula18.png|Confident Ursula. Ursulasunset.png C Rss1JW0AAwihH.jpg Ursula19.png Ursulawindow19.png|Ursula's window to from her room. Ursulahearsakkosrequest2.png|Ursula hears Akko's request. Ursula disappointed.png|Disappointed Ursula. Chariot Callistis.png Chariot-Ursula.png|Nervous Chariot. Chariot-Ursula worried.png|Worried Chariot. Chariot-Ursula smiling.png|Chariot smiling at Akko. Animated gifs 467aa7e6dd.gif|Ursula saving Akko, Andrew and Arcas. Nodding.gif|Ursula patting Akko (with bunny ears) head. Sosomme Tidiare.gif|Ursula teaching Akko object repairing magic. Ursulawave.gif|Ursula waving. Akkofall1.gif|Ursula saving Akko and Akko's magic. Lyonne.gif|Lyonne healing Chariot after Akko used the Shiny Rod. Chariotrescue22.gif|Saving Akko. Chariotrevealed.gif|Identity exposed. Akkoandchariotmontage2.gif| Akko and Ursula from the montage. |-|Shiny Chariot= Screenshots Babyshario.jpg| Cute, young, Chariot. 28.jpg| Photo of Croix and Chariot when they were students at Luna Nova. Chariot 12.jpg| Chariot smiling while holding the Shiny Rod. Chariotandcroixatwagandea.jpg| Chariot as student promising that she will make everyone in the world happy while Croix stands next to her. Chariotandcroixyoung.jpg| Chariot and Croix as students. Chariotbroomrelay.png| Chariot at the broom relay. Chariotcroix.jpg| Chariot and Croix passing each other in the opening credits. Chariotflashback.jpg| A young Chariot embarrassed she got stains on her uniform. Winner.png| Chariot winning the broom relay. WitchTV 06 10.jpg| Chariot making kids happy. WitchTV 06 8.jpg| Chariot messing up potions. Youngchariot4.png| A young, happy Chariot. Youngchariot5.png| Chariot laughing about her fall. Chariot.jpg Chariot15.png Cw.png| Chariot climbing Wagandea. Doglegs.png| Chariot hilariously messing up a spell. IMG 0211.PNG| Chariot in the shadows. Large.jpg| The picture of Chariot winning the broom race. Leyline1.png| "Believing in yourself is your magic!" Leylineimage14.png| Chariot in the leyline. Little Witch Academia - 06 - Large 27.jpg| Chariot messing up. Phoenix.png| Chariot as a phoenix. Shario.png| Tiny Chariot. Studying.png| A photo of Chariot, who fell asleep while studying. Thing1.png| Chariot realizing the Shiny Rod chose her. Animated gifs c6aeddfc33e411140825d7ece6fc3c4f.gif tumblr_p4essrBBfV1vavxaco1_500.gif Prepower.gif| Akko watching Chariot at the fountain of Polaris. Chariothelpsanoldladyfull.gif| Chariot helping an old lady cross the street. Chariotpracticefullsub.gif| The entirety of Chariot's flashback. Chariotfireworks.gif| Chariot's fireworks. Tinychariot.gif| Tiny Chariot casting a spell. Dream.gif| Akko trying to be like Shiny Chariot. Uncannyresemblance.gif| Akko holding the Shiny Rod makes Croix remember when Chariot had it. Chariotsascent1.gif|Croix's statues attacking Ursula aka. Chariot. Chariotsascent2.gif|Ursula aka. Chariot switches to her combat suit Chariotdither2.gif|Ursula using powerful magic and showing off her red hair as Chariot Chariotsascent4.gif|Chariot seemingly crushed by one of Croix's statues. Chariotsascent7.gif|Chariot returns the statue's blast back to it Chariotsascent10.gif|Chariot rushes for the giant stone blade Chariotsascent11.gif|Chariot slams a stone blade against a chimera statue Chariotsascent15.gif|Chariot being pulled into Croix's lab Chariotpissedoff.gif|Croix getting on her nerves. Abelievingheart22.gif Chariot smiling.gif|"And that is our magic" Manga Little Witch Academia Manga 2 Cover.png Category:Character galleries Category:Ursula Callistis Category:Shiny Rod Owner Category:Shiny rod